


Christmas Mistletoe

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Enchanted Mistletoe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione finds herself married to Mycroft Holmes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Mycroft Holmes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Christmas Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/gifts).



> This is for ANGSWIN! I hope you like this drabble. Merry Christmas!
> 
> I used grammerly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger stretched in her bed as she remembered the night before…. The Ministry had an extravagant Christmas celebration complete with spelled Mistletoe. She just happened to stumble upon one and was stuck for hours. Looking around desperately for some wizard or muggle to free her.

She blew her hair and tried not to act all frustrated, but her legs were going numb standing for so long. 

Hermione saw the drink tray floating by and reached for hot cocoa. She was thirsty as well as hungry. _I hope something floats by with some delicious food._

Mycroft Holmes had just finished chatting with the wizarding Minister Shacklebolt and glanced over towards Hermione. He smirked. He had feelings towards the lovely witch since the day they met.

"Careful Mr. Holmes, that's not just any enchanted mistletoe. That's the one Mistletoe who will bind you with forever." Kingsley warned the stern-looking Mycroft.

Mycroft, not to be deterred from his destination, bade Kingsley farewell and walked over. "Hello, Miss Granger, you appear to be stuck. Minister Shacklebolt informed me of the situation. However, may I acquiesce a kiss from you?"

Hermione stared into Mycroft's eyes like she would drown in them. "Yes, Mr. Holmes, you may." 

When they kiss, the couple feels magic awash them as he gently pulls her away from the enchantment. 

Mycroft admitted to himself that he liked the way Hermione felt in his arms, "Shall we continue this at my place or yours?" his soft baritone voice spoke volumes to Hermione that he wanted a relationship with her.

"Mine is closer," she whispered in his ear softly as they danced the night away….

Hermione smiled at the memory when her hand struck a body lying beside her and, on closer inspection, saw a gold wedding ring on her ring finger. Her eyes widened in the realization that it was a soulmate mistletoe that she was standing underneath.

"Mycroft! Wake up!" she gently shook the stoic man who had melted her heart.

Mycroft yawned and woke up and realized that he was still in Hermione's bedchamber. He stretched out his arms and spied a gold wedding band on his finger. "Hermione, did we?" his voice trailed off as he noticed her worried look.

"Don't you fret now, dearest? I may not know some of the wizarding customs, but I would never leave you!" he kissed her soundly, holding her in his arms.

"It's Christmas Day! How are we going to explain this to our families?"

Mycroft smirked, "Let my brother figure this one out!"


End file.
